


The First Night

by Kagamine_Kawaii



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamine_Kawaii/pseuds/Kagamine_Kawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohio and Leon have been dating for too long, it's time they spice up their relationship. However, Leon just isn't as willing as his sex-maniac boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

Tick...tick...tick...tick...

 

It wasn't just my obnoxiously loud clock that was ticking as Leon and I lay in bed in silence. It was my patience. I glanced over at him a few times, he passed a few looks at me. We didn't say a word.

"Leon..."

"If you ask me one more time Yohio, so help me I will cut your balls off."

"But you've been my boyfriend for weeks! I promise, I'll be gentle!"

"We are not having sex."

 

Shut down again. Ever since Kaito told him in graphic detail how painful it was during your first time, Leon was distancing himself from me as much as possible in case I pulled a move on him. But I swear, he was teasing me. Lying in bed in just boxers, resting his head on his hands with his hair all messy- he knew I loved it when his hair was messy. I tossed and turned uncomfortably. Just a few days after I asked him out he started sleeping with me, confessing that he was afraid to sleep alone. So each night I'd lay with my body tensed up, despising Kaito as the seconds passed for ruining my chances of having sex with him.

 

After a while, Leon's breathing was light and soft, and I began to wonder if he was about to drift off to sleep. I was far from it...Suddenly he turned to me, studying me for a second.

"Will it hurt as much as Kaito said?"

For a second I didn't even know what he meant, but it hit me. "You mean...sex?" I asked skeptically. Tentatively, he nodded. Though I wanted to tell him no, Kaito was kind of on the mark this time. "Well...not as much as he explained it, but it won't exactly be a massage either." Even that was an understatement. With my size, it was probably going to hurt like hell with lube. Leon looked down, pondering something.

"If you swear to be gentle and stop if I say so...I guess we can do it tonight," he murmured, not daring to look me in the eye. Which was just as well, because I was making an idiotically happy face. Once he glanced up me he just looked away again, his face tinted with a rosy blush. Good God, he looked so cute like that!

 

Grinning like an idiot, I hugged my arms around his waist. "I love you, ya know that?" I said cheerfully. He just rolled his eyes, but after a few seconds murmured it too under his breath. One hand lightly brushed my fingers against his chest, toying with and pinching his cute pink nipples. The other was slowly sliding down his torso, lifting the elastic on his boxers with my little finger. Once I ran my hand down his thigh he shivered. Even though he acted so cold to me- the personality only I got to see- he could have moments of genuine innocence.

 

I couldn't wait a moment longer and grasped his length, a little taken aback at how big he was. Leon let out a short gasp, shutting his eyes tight. I removed his boxers slowly and threw them to the side of my room, along with my own and the covers. He was already erect as I could now see, which put me in the same position just looking at him. Much to his surprise, I lowered my head down to his crotch and slowly ran my tongue up his shaft from base to tip. He tugged at my hair and emitted a soft groan. Even the noises he made were absolutely beautiful. I put my lips over the head of his cock and dipped my tongue into the slit, evoking another cute moan out of him.

 

After a little while of teasing I finally took almost all of him in my mouth, causing him to jerk is hips nearly into my throat. I gagged and started coughing into my elbow. He gasped, eyes wide with concern. "D-Don't do more than you can handle, idio-!" I simply laughed and did it again, cutting him off with a loud moan. This time I pressed his hips back with my hands. He ran his fingers through my hair, trying to pull me away. Soon enough, the hands that were trying to shove me away ended up pushing my head down farther onto his cock. "Mmn...! Yohio...y-you're gonna make me come..." he whispered shakily. I looked up at him, mouth still on his cock.

 

Without a word I stood and grabbed a bottle of lube from my drawer, squirting it on my fingers. I leaned over him and kissed his lips as I slipped a finger inside of him. "Ngh! I-It's cold!" he yelped. I smiled sheepishly at him and apologized. He clutched onto me, letting out little gasps and pants now and then. I gently nibbled on his earlobe and licked his neck, making him flinch underneath me. "S-Stop that...I'm ticklish." he muttered, weakly trying to push my head away. I giggled and pushed another finger into him.

 

A few moments passed of me scissoring my fingers, trying to find the special spot inside him that would hopefully make him go wild when he arched his back and moaned breathlessly. "Y-Yohio...right there...do it again," he begged. Pleased that I finally found it, I positioned my cock at his entrance.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked him in all seriousness. He nodded without reluctance and wrapped his arms around my back. "Alright, just relax..." Very slowly, I pushed into him. Though I was being as gentle as possible he still cried out in pain, digging his nails into my skin until it bled. I bent down and kissed his tears away from the corners of his eyes. I waited for him to adjust for a minute, then started to move.

 

Leon's fingers intertwined with my hair, pulling my head down for a kiss. It was a sloppy one because I was moving so much, but I licked his lips and he parted them, allowing entrance for my tongue inside his mouth. "Leon...you're so t-tight...!" I groaned, moving a little faster. He clawed at my back, moaning heavily in response. I escalated from tentative to rough thrusts, enjoying the feeling of his nails digging into me. It looked like his pain was starting to turn into pleasure and I smiled with beads of sweat forming on my forehead.

 

In just a few minutes he tossed his head back and let out a high-pitched moan, clawing hard at my back. "Found it." I whispered huskily in his ear with a grin. I angled myself to continuously hit against his prostate, not sure if I could last much longer. Saliva ran down the side of his lips as he cried my name over and over again while I thrust into him hard. 

 

"Yohio, I can't...I-I'm gonna c-come..." he gasped. I nodded and kissed him again. "Together." I managed to get out through moans of my own. To my surprise he started moving his hips along with my thrusting, causing me to lose any intention of being gentle and slam into him as hard as I could. "L-Leon...!" I cried out, blinded by a sudden white ecstasy. As I filled him up inside he came hard, screaming my name as well.

\--------------------------

"And then we just fell asleep, with me still inside you!" I exclaimed with laughter. Leon gave me a disgusted look. 

 

"You know, I remember that night as well as you do. I really don't need the reminder..." he muttered. He could barely even walk after his first time, so it wasn't really his happiest memory. I took another sip of our anniversary champagne and thought for a moment. "We could do it again." he said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "We always do it so rough and quick now, why don't we just take it slow this time? As an anniversary present."

I blinked, staring into that adorable face of his. Finally I leaned forward and kissed him gently, opposite of my regular passionate tongue-kissing. This was going to be a good anniversary, I could already tell.


End file.
